Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communications systems, and more specifically to techniques for adjusting clear channel assessment (CCA) window for transmissions in a shared radio frequency spectrum band.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a wireless system may operate in shared or unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band. A UE or base station operating in the shared or unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band may perform a clear channel assessment (CCA) to verify that the channel is clear prior to transmitting.